feliz cumpleaños usaguisan
by mari-nyaa
Summary: usagui no lo podía creer, allí ante sus ojos estaba misaki, con orejas de oso y un moño idéntico al de susuki san...quien sabe tal ves celebrar su cumpleaños no estaría tan mal. LEMON.


**No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto!...pero bueno si lo publico es por que ya lo hice…con el tiempo el yaoi corrompe la mente es contagioso, por favor les pido que sean lo mas duros posibles pues es mi primer lemon y quiero saber como mejorar. Bno sin mas aquí esta espero les guste.**

El brillante auto rojo conducía a gran velocidad por la calle, en su interior un irritable escritor peli plata maldecía por lo bajo ya que su muy irritable jefe lo saco a rastras de su casa de madrugada y sin desayunar solo para ir a una aburrida junta, y para completar niciquiera pudo despedirse de su misaki que seguramente ya debía haber despertado.

El auto ingreso a gran velocidad al estacionamiento y se estaciono de una manera imposiblemente impecable en su puesto, usami se bajo con rapidez y automáticamente se activo la alarma, subio al elevador, la pequeña música de ambientación lo irritaba y el trayecto se le hiso eterno, desearía no vivir tan alto.

El elevador llego por fin y usami se bajo con rapidez y habrio la puerta fuertemente lanzándola tas si, y allí parado en la sala estaba misaki, su pequeño misaki tan lindo y perfecto, por lo menos el lo veía asi, lo miraba con esos enormes ojos de esmeralda y un pequeño rubor se formo en su rostro.

-u-usagui-san…-dijo por fin-yya llegaste, la cena esta lista.

Usami dirigio su mirada a la mesa tiernamente, pero de una manera improvisadamente elegante.

-y-yo etoo…feliz cumpleaños usagui-san!-dijo poniéndose completamente rojo al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos y depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, usami se quedo atonito, no solo por el hecho de que misaki recordó su cumpleaños y además se molesto en planear algo para el, su cumpleaños no había sido su fecha favorita jamar pero…esto comenzaba a gustarle bastante.

Misaki se separo y deposito en sus manos una pequeña cajita en las manos del escritor, sonrío dulcemente y se acerco a la mesa para acomodar la silla y palmeando la silla como señal para que se sentara, usami se sentó y el joven corrió a la cocina, dejo caer barias cosas en el afán haciendo arias muecas a las q usami no pudo contenerse a sonrreir, su pequeño se estaba esforzando mucho por el, siempre tan adorable, descoordinado y dulce, le encantaba. Misaki regreso a la mesa con un pequeño pastel hecho en casa y lógicamente decorado por el mismo ya que era un pequeño paste de crema blanco con dos osos uno grande y uno mas pequeño dibujados improvisadamente con crema de colores y bajo ellos con una letra poco legible decía ¨_feliz cumpleaños usagui-san_¨, el escritor dedico una gran sonrisa y se apresuro a abrir el regalo, lo que encontró lo dejo con la boca habierta.

En la caja se encontraba un pequeño marco decorado a mano y en el una foto de ambos jundos en el sofá, esa foto la tomo su molesta prima el dia que fue de visita, misaki y usami estaban viendo la televisión cuando ambos que quedaron dormidos, misaki descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y junto a cada uno se encontraban sus osos de peluches.

-se…que no es mucho pero…- dijo apenado desviando su mirada al suelo para que usami no notara su sonrojo, sin embargo su intento fallo-…aun asi quería darte algo…que tuviéramos algo que compartiéramos juntos y pues no se me ocurrió nada mas que esto.

Los brazos de usami rodearon al chico por la espalda haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, usami se acerco a su oreja y misaki se estremeció al sentir su alentó en ella.

-es perfecto, misaki-dijo y misaki se desciso como pudo del agarre.

-m-me alegra que te halla gustado usagui-san-dijo es se giro directo a la cosina.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, la comida de misaki jamas lo decepcionaba y esta no era la excepción.

-etoo, u-usagui-san yo…-dijo mientras se ponía como un tomate-…yoo…olvide que tenia que hacer algo importante asi que…mejor subo ahora…-dijo mientras subia con rapidez las escaleras.

-hey misaki!...-trato de detenerlo el escritor pero fue en vano misaki se encerro en su habitación, usami se quedo serio y dio un sorbo a su café, pero no tardo en notar el ruido en el segundo piso, se giro y vio a musaki entrando a gran velocidad a SU habitación con varias cosas en sus manos, la curiosidad lo invadio…¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer el chico?.

Tomo un ultimo sorbo a su café y comenzo a subir las escaleras con lentitud, camino por el pasillo pero se detuvo frenete a su puerta, tras ella pudo escuchar varias maldiciones y ruidos extraños…¿Qué estaba haciendo misaki?, no pudo mas y habrio la puerta de golpe pero no pudo moverse…eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba…pero le gustaba.

Y allí estaba frenta a sus ojos, en medio de la habitación se encontraba su pequeño uke con un gorro de orejas de oso y un moño al cuello idéntico al de susuki-san, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos mostraban un brillo singular, el chico temblaba visiblemente y parecía queres decir algo que se negaba a salir de esos rosados labios.

-S-SORPRESA USAGUI-SAN…Y…Y…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- solto repentinamente el chico casi en un grito.

Usagui tardo barios segundos en digerir la información, pero tardo menos de un segundo en abalanzarse con el chico a la cama quedando sobre el, sobre las sabanas habían miles de petalos espacidos, y el la almohada un ramo completo, usami se arrodillo colocando las rodillas alrededor de las caderas del joven y tomando el ramo con su mano.

-no tienes idea de como me gusta que me des flores misaki- le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar el cuello de joven.

-te deceo misaki-le dijo- te has atrevido a provocarme ahora atente a las consecuencias.

El mayor tomo el pode sobre los delicados labios del pequeño, misaki se deleito ante las caricias que le proporcionaba usami sin mencionar que los labios del mayor tenían un sabor a café…y un poco de tabaco, le facinaba, lo bolvia completamente loco, su olor, sus caricias, su gruesa voz…

Usami había deslizado su mano dentro de la camisa de misaki, no lo estaba tocando con suavidad al contrario lo hacia de manera casi frenética, descarada y apacionada, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo decaba…no…mas bien lo necesitaba, misaki era la droga que hacia lo que el tabaco y el descanso no podían lograr, era el agua que llenaba su baso. Deslizaba sus manos sobre la suave piel del chico, acariciando los erectos pezones, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía bajo el, lo volvía loco, sus labios sabían dulce, esos labios inexpertos lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, no podía mas y de un tiron le saco la camisa al mas joven y comenzó a dejar un rastro de saliva por el pecho del menor mientas el pequeño suspiraba ante el menor contacto.

Usami coloco su rodilla entre las piernas del joven obligándolas a separarse para luego posicionarse entre ellas.

-dios!...-gimio el chico al sentir el contacto del miembro de usagui-san sobre el suyo, aun atravez de la ropa ese pequeño contacto lo hacia perder la cordura.

Usami comenzó a mover la cadera para estimular al chico un poco, frotaba su cadera sin piedad pero con extrema delicadeza.

-ah!...u-u-usami…ah!-gemia el chico, ese sonido se sentía como música para sus oídos y lo alentaban a continuar.

El mayor comezo a desabrochar el pantalón del mas joven para sacárselos de un tiron.

-u-usagui espe…AHH!-gimio el chico ya que usami le había bajado la ropa interior y sin perder tiempo introdujo el miembro del menor en su boca, recorriéndolo con su lengua toda su longitud, de toda manera posible causando que el menor arqueara su espalda de una manera violenta a casua del placer que sentía.

-mmm misaki-dijo de manera provocadora el mayor mintras que introducía uno de sus dedos el la cavidad del menor el cual no tardo en gemir sonoramente, usami metio un segundo dedo sun detener el movimiento circular y sin tardar metió el tercero, el chico gemia y usami le proporciono un beso en mitad del vientre para luego sacar los dedos recibiendo un tipo de gruñido en protesta pero usami ya tenia al vuelo lu miembro erecto el cual metio con una dolorosa lentitud y el chico dio un pequeño grito, usami espero un poco a que el chico se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro para comenzar su movimiento en vaivén.

-ah..ah…u..ah usa..ah..usagui-s-an!-gimio ell chico.

Usami comenzó a aumentar la velocidad dando embestidas suaves al chico que con el rato comenzaron a volverse mas bruscas y fuertes chocando sus cuerpos con fuerza, mezclándose en uno solo.

-u-usagui-saHAN…-grito el chico-no…no p-puedo mas usagui san-gimio-me voy a correr.

Usami tenia atrapada en su mano el miembro del menor masajeandolo al ritmo de las embestidas, el también estaba llegando a su limite, pero no le importaba mucho, tenia allí a su misaki disfrazado inocentemente de oso completamente indefenso a su merced, gimiendo su nombre, sumergido en placer…le comenzaba a gustar su cumpleaños.

Entonces el chico no pudo mas y con un sonoro gemido se vino con la mano de usami en su miembro, manchando su mano y su pecho mientras el mayor se venia dentro de el.

-…-Usami se llevo la mano manchada a la boca y la lamio sensualmente-…eso estuvo bien-dijo sonriente.

El chico repiraba entrecortada mente y no pudo reprimir un gruñido que salio de su garganta en cuanto usami salio de el.

El mayor lo tomo en sus brazos para acomodarse bien el la cama y arropar a ambos con las saanas, sumidos en un calido abrazo.

-feliz cumpleaños usagui-san-dijo el chico medio dormido.

-gracias misaki…-dijo sonriente ya que misaki no se dava voluntariamente para este tipo de actividades muy seguido.

-no te acostumbres- dijo y escondio su cabeza en el pecho del mayor para sumergirse en un sueño con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

**Hehehehehhe hasta aquí….waaaaaaa ya seee esta horrible no me maten, mentiras les agradeseria mucho las sugerencias tanto buenas como los tomatazos por que deveras quiero mejorar, adoro junjo romántica! Y quiero que mis fics sobre ellos sean de calidad asi que deveras se les agradece aver molestado el leer y si ven mas abajito hay un botoncito que dice rebiew hehehe me arian el favor de oprimirlo y escrbir gracias!**

**paz**


End file.
